


Goodbye Kiss

by amyfortuna



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Marriage, flashfic, let me write you a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe kisses Wash goodbye before she heads off to something dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Let Me Write You A Kiss' self-challenge and originally posted in a friends-locked entry on my LJ.

“Where are my gorram gloves?” Zoe wasn’t asking, she was demanding, pulling open all the drawers of their quarters in a frantic effort to be on her way.

“Sweetie!” Wash waved from the other side of their bunk, missing gloves in hand. Zoe snatched them from his hand, and pulled them on, fast. Wash laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Honey, calm down!” he said, sounding none too calm himself. “I know you don’t want to do this, but Mal’s said, and we’ve all agreed it’s the best thing to do. You yourself said—”

“Just ‘cause it’s the best thing don’t make it right,” Zoe responded through gritted teeth. “But we’ve got no choice.”

“At least I should get a goodbye ki—”

Zoe’s hands were on him, pushing him up against the wall. Her mouth was so hard against his it felt like it would bruise. Her teeth worried at his lower lip, her tongue invaded him. Wash felt his knees go weak.

Zoe broke the kiss, let him go. Wash maintained his balance with difficulty. With a slight smile and a raised eyebrow, her perfect calm restored, Zoe turned away to climb the ladder leading out of the room, out to the duties that awaited her.


End file.
